herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy Dix
'James "Jimmy" Alexander Dix '''is the deuteragonist in the 1991 action-thriller film ''The Last Boy Scout. He is portrayed by comedian Damon Wayans who also portrayed Major Payne in Major Payne (1995), Michael Richard Kyle in My Wife and Kids (2001), and Roger Murtaugh in the TV series Lethal Weapon (2016). History Jimmy is a former Stallions quarterback who was banned from the league on gambling charges and alleged drug abuse. It is also revealed that his pregnant wife was hit and killed by a drunk driver, killing both her and the baby, while Jimmy was away playing one of his best games. He is first seen with his girlfriend Cory, a stripper who Joe Hallenbeck was assigned to act as bodyguard for and approaches Joe and insults him, who in turn explains his backstory, he tries to punch Joe but Joe blocks it and shoves him down. An annoyed Jimmy takes Cory from the stage while she is performing. Joe plans to wait outside, where he is knocked out by a team of hitmen. Jimmy and Cory leave the bar in separate cars while Joe is left to dispatch one of the hitmen. When Cory is struck from behind and stops to confront the other driver, she is killed by the hitmen. Jimmy is fired upon and pinned down, but is saved by Joe. At Cory's house, Jimmy and Joe find a taped phone conversation between Senator Calvin Baynard, who is leading a congressional investigation into gambling in sports, and Stallions owner Sheldon Marcone. When the tape is ruined in Joe's faulty car stereo, Jimmy realizes that Cory tried using the tape against Marcone to put Jimmy back on the team, prompting Marcone to send the hitmen. Joe saves Jimmy from a second car bomb, and manages to trick two hitmen into blowing themselves up. Unfortunately, the explosion destroys the remaining evidence. Joe takes Jimmy home, where Jimmy meets Joe's abrasive daughter Darian. When Joe catches Jimmy attempting to use illegal painkillers in the bathroom, Joe kicks him out. As Jimmy leaves, Darian asks him to sign a football trading card. As he signs, she reveals that Joe had been a fan of his before he got busted, and ever since he was banned from the league, Joe has never watched another football game. He leaves her with the signed card, "To the daughter of the last Boy Scout." The next day, he is met by Marcone's henchmen and is attacked and thrown off a overpass and passes out. He is then taken for interrogation to find out where Joe is, later he tries to follow the henchmen to find Joe, but Darian decides to tag along. Joe is rescued by Jimmy and Darian, and acquires both briefcases after running the bodyguards and Milo off the road. However, Milo survives and while Darian is left to wait for the police, he abducts her. Heading to the stadium to rescue Darian, Joe and Jimmy are captured and escorted to Marcone's office. Jimmy's hand gets shot in the palm by Marcone and he then creates a diversion, allowing him and Joe to fight their way free. Realizing Milo will attempt to shoot Baynard, Joe goes after him while sending Jimmy to warn the senator. Grabbing the game ball, Jimmy throws it at Baynard, knocking him down just as Milo starts shooting. Joe knocks Milo to the edge of the stadium light platform, where SWAT officers shoot him several times. Milo then falls into the moving rotor blades of a police helicopter. The briefcase of money is recovered and Marcone, having escaped with the rigged briefcase, is killed when he opens it at his estate. The next day, Joe and Sarah reconcile, and Joe and Jimmy decide to become partners. Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Officials Category:Protectors Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Honest Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Category:Damsels Category:Falsely Accused Category:Heroic Liars Category:In Love Category:Tragic